1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to clips for securing electrical cables to vehicle panels, and more particularly to a retainer that includes a band clip and a separate holder for an additional cable or hose.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cable ties or band clips are typically used in vehicle wiring systems to secure wire bundles or harnesses at specific locations in the vehicles along the routes of the harnesses. A fastener attached to the tie or clip is often pushed into an aperture in a vehicle bulkhead or panel after the tie or band is wrapped around the harness. An example of this type of clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,613.
Sometimes it is necessary to secure other cables or hoses along the length of, or part of the length of, the same route in a compact arrangement. Many of these cables or hoses should not be used with ties or bands that might crimp or otherwise damage the cable or hose, so a holding feature separate from the band clip is needed. Placing additional apertures in the vehicle panels for separate clips raises manufacturing costs and can weaken the structural integrity of the panel. In addition, using a larger number of clips increases assembly and material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,590 discloses a retaining clip with multiple clamps. In one embodiment, a fastener attached to a first clamp is used to secure the retaining clip to a vehicle panel. The first clamp closes around a wire harness used, for example, to provide power to electrical components near a brake. A second clamp is connected to the first clamp by an integral link member and closes around a hose providing brake fluid to the brake. Regardless of how well such clamps work, vehicle manufacturers often require the use of band clips for securing wire harnesses. Furthermore, while reliable for many uses, the clamps use plastic snap latches that are not suitable for some environments. Overly high insertion forces and low or poor retention forces are issues that arise when using other types of conventional clamp arms. It would seem to be beneficial in the art to have an alternative solution.